Display of merchandises or service facilities is common in public establishments such as retailer stores, exhibitions, hotels, and banks. For business development and/or security purposes, surveillance cameras or security personnel are usually set on site for allowing merchants or owners to monitor their merchandises or service facilities. However, such methods are disadvantageous for the following reasons.
1. Images acquired by surveillance cameras have to be analyzed by human, often resulting in incomplete statistical observation or missing data.
2. On-site human observation affects user behaviors, reducing the accuracy of statistical analysis.
3. Camera surveillance or human on-site observation cost delay in discovery of issues, and timely interaction with the users regarding such issues are not possible.
4. Additional anti-theft devices are required to secure displayed merchandises or services facilities, increasing the cost of business operation.
Nevertheless, none of the existing anti-theft devices is capable of data collection or assessing the use of displayed merchandises or service facilities.